


Tailback

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Gags, Girl Penis, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: It's Superbowl Sunday in the Outlaw house. Jason doesn't care for sports and has to be entertained a different way.





	Tailback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedesan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedesan/gifts).

> Dedicated to my number one boo!!! :* Luv u bby.
> 
> Day 13: Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex* | Gags* | Creampie*

Jason wasn’t a fan of sports, specifically football, which was blasting on the TV at too high a volume and too boring a frequency for him to handle. Every year, this damned Superbowl. Every year, Kori and Roy spent all day paying attention to a screen instead of to him, an arrangement he was loath to say rubbed a tender part of his ego the wrong way. He didn’t want to say as much, but this year Roy promised him he wouldn’t be neglected, so he figured the point had come across anyway.

The middle ground was not quite something he had expected.

Their team scored. At least, Jason thought so, because Kori pumped her arms in the air and Roy whooped louder than the announcer’s recap, and then both of them shoved their cocks deeper into his pliant body at once.

His muffled groan made saliva bubble around the edges of the gag lodged between his teeth, until it dripped messily down his chin and onto Roy’s knee.

“I told you Boswell could kick,” Roy gloated, ignoring the wet spatter on his skin and instead high-fiving Kori over Jason’s shoulder.

“I did not say he wasn’t _able_ to kick,” Kori clarified. “I said I doubted his ability to kick that _far._”

Jason’s brows furrowed at their conjunctive good mood and stubbornly ground his hips down to remind them of their duties.

Roy, who sat in front of him in their thankfully king-sized bed, glanced at him just long enough to run his fingers through Jason's hair and skim fingertips down his cheek. It made him shudder and arch closer, but he lost the attention a moment later when Roy reached over to the end table for his beer.

Jason huffed a breath through his nostrils and wiggled his arms, bound from wrists to elbows behind his back. It was his best attempt at getting attention from another source. Kori, situated behind him, ran a soothingly soft hand over his arms, bursts of tingling skin-to-skin contact interspersed with nothing but faint pressure as she passed over his ropes.

His companions had their knees underneath his body; a pattern of pale, freckled legs and warm, muscle-corded ones interlocked between both of his own, which were spread painfully wide to accommodate. Similarly, they were both buried inside him, thrusting shallowly with lazy undulations.

Jason had had plenty of time to get used to the stretch of their combined organs, mind-numbingly good in a way that got him rocking down onto them more often than they did any actual work. He wanted the friction, craved it so badly and yet couldn’t ask for what he wanted with the ball gag obscuring his words. All he was capable of was the odd whimper and a series of frustrated moans while he bounced, trying to hit the right notes with his careful angling, only for the commercial breaks to roll around and ruin his flow.

The breaks were the only times Roy and Kori fucked him proper, hands tightening all at once around his hips, his thighs, his waist, or his ass in a manic bid to go harder. They had an established pattern, then, where Kori drove in first, pulled out and let Roy thrust upward, both of them assaulting Jason’s prostate dead-on in a seemingly endless barrage of strikes that always got him so, so close. Every time he pressed his tongue against the plastic gag to stifle his cries and rolled his eyes back into his skull to prepare for the oncoming release, he was forced to remain on edge whenever the game returned and the other two refocused on that.

This time when it happened, he was _right there,_ and couldn’t help the pathetic sound that barely passed his lips. His thighs were still quivering several seconds after the letdown, but instead of reprieve, Kori reached around and toyed with him, pulling at his sac, teasing a finger along the length of his cock until it bobbed lewdly in the space between him and Roy.

His desperate attempt at calling her name remained trapped in his throat, coming out as nothing more than a pitiful croak. To assuage him, Roy ran his thumb gently over the curve of the gag, trailing over the corner of Jason’s mouth to his jaw. “I know you’re needy, baby,” he said, at which Jason tried his best to glare, “but you gotta wait ‘til the game’s over. I’d take the gag out, but you know how chatty you get when you think you’re being under-appreciated.”

“We like you much better quiet,” Kori chimed in, leaning her chin on Jason’s shoulder while she dragged her loosely-curled palm up the length of his aching cock. A second later, Roy’s hand joined hers, fingertips trailing everywhere between his legs that Kori’s palm didn’t touch.

They play this game so often that the fake insult rolled right off Jason’s impervious skin and instead struck him low in his belly like a bolt of lighting. He jerked his hips, feeling the pressure on the right spot and letting out a muted sound not unlike a sob.

The crowd on the television started making riotous noise of which Jason couldn’t make heads nor tails, instantly dragging the others’ gazes away.

Kori lashed out with a quick, angry bout of Tamaranean before thrusting upward with force, power unrestrained in her speed and movements while she threw her hand out in a wild gesture toward the TV. A moment later, past Jason’s wild moaning, she translated, “I could have made that with my eyes closed!”

Roy shook his head and reached for his beer again, letting Kori do the work while he enjoyed the sensation of her rubbing against him. “It’s whatever, Kori. Halftime’s on in five minutes, so we got plenty of time left.”

“To watch _and_ to play,” she said, with a different tone than before. The kind that made Jason tense with anticipation.

After enduring the tortuously pleasurable waves of their teasing, he found himself thrust back against Kori’s chest, caught in her arms as she leaned against the headboard, staring down at where their bodies met. Roy started a real rhythm on top, grabbing Jason’s hips with that stability he’d been aching for the entire evening.

He was glad for the gag, because he’d almost been desperate enough to thank them.

In the next second, he was being bodily lifted by each of Kori’s thrusts, pushing Roy even deeper inside until Jason felt so full with them he thought he might come undone at the seams. He drooled around the ball again, but this time Roy merely wiped the excess away with his thumb, and when Kori touched him next, it was the right kind of pressure instead of the coy play from earlier.

It felt so right he swore he went lightheaded for a moment, tensing and relaxing as his abdomen heaved with the struggle to stay afloat. He blearily looked down the length of his body and watched them take him apart, hands roaming, pinching and grabbing possessively, leaving trails of nail marks and goosebumps everywhere they went.

Finally, the uphill climb sped up, barreling him toward the finish that he could practically taste, each syllable of his _ah ah ah_ mantra clipped to a continuous stream of grunts while his lips curved around the shiny red sphere in a fruitless attempt to stop them.

He screwed his eyes closed, chin tilting up as Roy mouthed at his jugular and Kori twisted fiendishly at his nipples, the combined effort shaking him apart until it felt as though pieces of him were rattling loose. The instant Roy wrapped his hand around Jason's leaking head and gave a few short, hard strokes against overly-sensitized flesh, he came in spurts across his own chest and stomach, groaning and trembling well into the aftermath. The shocks kept coursing through him, until his abdominal muscles stopped fluttering and he collapsed bonelessly against Kori's front.

"Always the first one done," she teased, swiping her finger through some of the mess and smearing it across Jason's lower lip. "Very unsportsmanlike."

Roy snickered, but in the place of any retort he might have made, he simply leaned his forehead against Jason's shoulder and stuttered out a series of short, fast breaths until he came inside him, pumping in and out after the fact, forcing it as far as it would go.

Kori was close behind. With a shivery moan, she gripped Jason's hips and pulled him down like a sheath, using his body to dump her cum into like Roy had before her. It was a thrilling feeling to take so much, to downright ache with the fullness of it.

Once they pulled out, Kori was the first to lift Jason's thigh back. Roy followed suit with the other. They held him splayed open, surveying the damage as his raw hole leaked the pearlescent offerings onto the sheets.

His face flushed red from the wicked smirks they wore at having claimed him, both inside and out.

"You enjoying game day so far, Jay?" Roy asked, seconds before he slid a finger back inside Jason and forced more of the mess out of him with a humiliating squelch.

He made a sound of assent that ended up being more of a wounded whine from the stimulation. Nerve endings he thought were completely frayed by the end of this round reawakened in interest at the probing. Riling him up further was Kori's palm swirling idly around the swollen head of his cock where it lay against his stomach.

"We are only at halftime," she dutifully informed him. Her tone was familiarly playful, and when Roy laughed the mischievous little laugh Jason had come to know by heart as well, he knew exactly what they were thinking before Roy even spoke again.

"Hope you're not too worn out to play the second half, baby. We got a long way 'til the end of the game."


End file.
